Sandwich
by Wormtail96
Summary: Coraline Jones tackles one hell of a submarine sandwich. Based off personal experience.


**Coraline**

**Sandwich**

It was a chilly Saturday morning at the Pink Palace and Mel Jones was hurrying about, trying to get everything sorted

"Coraline! It's time to get up!" Mel Jones beckoned her daughter impatiently, carrying the basket full of laundry downstairs. "We have to go into town today, so come downstairs to have some breakfast quickly!"

* * *

Half an hour later, Mel and her husband Charlie Jones were sitting down at the kitchen table, both drinking cups of coffee whilst Mel also looked through the newspaper. Mel then noticed someone missing from the table.

She set her coffee down and said angrily, getting up, "That's it! I'm going up there and dragging her out of bed if I have to!" She growled and stormed out of the kitchen.

* * *

Reaching the top of the stairs, Mel pounded her fist quite hard on Coraline's bedroom door. _Bang! Bang!_

"Coraline! Mel raised her voice to that of a shout. "Coraline, are you even out of bed, yet?!" No response. Mel banged the door again and was now really losing her temper. "Coraline Greta Adolfa Eva Jones, I am going to give you to the count of three to answer me, or else I'm _coming in!"_ Still no response. "One…two…two and a half…" Mel's cheeks were now going crimson. "Thre--"

Before Mel reached the last number, she then heard a reply from within Coraline's bedroom. But it was not anything really coherent. It was a long low groan from a girl's voice.

"Coraline?" Mel asked, now sounding more concerned than angry. She turned the door handle and walked inside her daughter's bedroom. What Mel found was not a particularly pleasant sight.

Coraline was laying on her back on her four-poster bed. Her blanket was pulled up to her chest and her arms were rested out on top. The girl's face was clammy and covered in sweat; her eyes looked haggard and tired and her blue hair was a complete mess.

Mel rushed over to and kneeled down by the side of Coraline's bed. "Oh, God, Coraline are you feeling okay?"

The blue haired girl let out another low groan, sticking her tongue out the side of her mouth. Mel put her hand on Coraline's forehead and felt a high temperature. She then held out in front of the girl's drowsy eyes and received little response.

"You look very sick."

This time, Coraline made a coherent response. "N-no…no, I'm not sick. _Uuuuggggh!"_

Mel went out of the room and returned a few minutes later with a piece of tissue paper. She knelt back down to Coraline and dabbed the girl's head with it. Coraline let out a sigh of relief and smiled meekly.

Coraline's mother rubbed the child's belly softly to comfort her but soon she found something on top of the girl's blanket. She looked closer and saw that it was…bread crumbs.

"What the-?" She picked a handful of the crumbs up and looked at them oddly. Mel then frowned and asked Coraline sternly, "Oh, for God's sake, Coraline, have you been eating that damn sandwich again?!"

Coraline closed her eyes and mumbled groggily, _"Ugggh…sandwich…"_

* * *

_Coraline, Wybie Lovat, Britney Donovan, Rudolph Vulmer, Sally Malkinson and Bebe Romney were all sitting down at a picnic table. On the long table was the mother all submarine sandwiches. Their were also scraps of other food and drink left on the table as well._

_"Boy, we hardly made a dent in that ten foot hoagie." Wybie commented, patting his full stomach._

_"I ate too much pizza." Sally groaned, clutching her stomach in pain. "How about you finissh it, Bebe?"_

_Bebe burped and rubbed her belly as well. "I can't finish it. I'm hella full!"_

_"Bebe, I swear to God, if you don't stop saying 'hella', I'm gonna give you a black eye." Britney picked up a toothpick and flicking out the gunk stuck between her teeth. "Hey, I got an idea." She pointed at Rudy. "Let's give it to Rudy. I'm sure the poor piece of crap can save it for his family's Christmas dinner!" Britney then let out a haughty laugh._

_"Hey, fuck you, Britney!" Rudy yelled angrily._

_Coraline smirked greedily and patted the hoagie sandwich. "Hmm, don't worry. I'll be sure to give it a good home."_

* * *

_  
Over a week later, Coraline was sitting down in her family's living room on the sofa. She was watching television and still eating the sandwich, which had now shortened in length but was looking a little off._

_Mel walked up to Coraline and cringed at the sight of the off sandwich. "Uh, Coraline, you've been eating that sandwich for over a week. And I think the mayonnaise is beginning to turn."_

_"Hey, two more feet and I can it in the fridge." Coraline took another chomp out of it._

* * *

_  
Another week later, Mel walked up to Coraline in the kitchen, holding something up with her finger and thumb and a distance from her own face. It was a reasonably sized sandwich-looking…thingamabob. It looked purplish with a darkish green gunk around the side and it had what looked like fungi growing at the top._

_"Coraline, I found this behind the radiator." Mel dropped the 'sandwich' down on the kitchen table. "Throw it away, now!" She turned around and left the kitchen._

_"Suggestion noted." Coraline nodded and when Mel was out of sight and ear-shot, Coraline sat down at the table and chowed down on what was left of the sandwich._

* * *

Coraline took something from behind her pillow and held it up, making Mel gawk in disgust. It was the sandwich, or at least the remains of it. It looked blackish grey and so old that it looked as if it showed some signs of life.

The girl shuddered and told her mother sickly, holding the sandwich above her head. "Mother…I'd like to be alone with the sandwich for a moment."

"Are you going to eat it?" Mel crossed her arms, frowning.

Coraline paused. "…yes."

Mel snatched the sandwich and dropped it in the waste basket next to Coraline's bed.

**End**


End file.
